


Safety in Numbers

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is being bullied on the playground. Trini comes to his rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in Numbers

"I don't think that this would be in your best interests," Billy said as he took a step back. "Perhaps if you consider the consequences, then you will realize that this is really not the best course of action."

He looked around the playground again, hoping to spot a teacher. However, there was nobody in authority around, and the older bullies continued to advance on him. At least with Bulk and Skull in his year, he could handle them before they were able to do any serious physical harm, but in this case, Billy wasn't sure that he could confuse the older group.

There were supposed to be teachers present before school. This was not supposed to happen. Logically, Billy understood that those with high intellects were often bullied in school, but on a purely emotional level, he didn't want it to happen to him. He had read many books on the subject, and most of them had emphasized standing your ground and not letting those who were bullying you see that you were scared of them. While he was sure that this was good advice, it wasn't very practical when you knew that you were about to be beaten up. Again.

"Stop that!" another voice shouted, and Billy turned to see a very angry looking girl approximately his own age coming towards them. He vaguely remembered seeing her in some of his advanced classes, but since Billy usually paid little attention to the other students, preferring to concentrate on the information, he wasn't sure.

"Who's going to make us?" the bigger bully snarled.

The girl, who Billy believed was named Trini, just crossed her arms and stared directly at him. "I am," she said firmly.

There was something in the way that she held herself that made Billy believe that she could actually do it, even though the bullies were bigger then they were.

She was amazing. Billy hadn't ever seen someone stand up to bullies like that, especially on his behalf.

"And we'll help her," another voice called, and three other kids came up to stand besides Trini. The only other girl stuck her tongue out at the bullies.

The two bullies exchanged glances. "You're not worth it," they said, and turned away.

"Losers!" the new girl said cheerfully.

"No need to rub it in, Kimberly," Trini said, before turning to Billy. "Are you okay?" she asked him anxiously. "I'm sorry that I didn't see you at first - did they hurt you?"

"I'm unhurt," Billy said, amazed that there was someone his own age who was speaking to him. "Thank you," he said, deliberately avoiding using any vocabulary words that would possibly overwhelm her.

"Good," Trini said, looking very pleased. "Why don't you come play with us? There's definitely strength in numbers," she suggested.

Billy just nodded, and she took his hand and tugged him in the direction of the swing sets. Billy followed her gladly, knowing somehow that he had just made his first true friend, and that his life would forever be better for it.


End file.
